1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun shielding attachments for gun sights and, more particularly, to a water-resistant, scope shade attachment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Among these products, scopes used on high-powered rifles as well as hunting handguns offer long-range targeting capabilities with exceptional accuracies. However, as with most precision equipment, they must be treated with care. The physical dangers can affect the aesthetics and accuracy of such scopes. Additionally, environmental dangers such as dirt, dust, rain and the like can have an impact on the usage and targeting capabilities of a scope as well. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will allow for the protection of gun and rifle scopes by protecting them from environmental damage such as rain, dirt and dust.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function of a front rifle scope guard: U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,560 issued in the name of Kilgore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,822 issued in the name of Bramhall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,117 issued in the name of Villareal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,634 issued in the name of Erickson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,680 issued in the name of Christensen; and U.S. Pat. No. D 279,194 issued in the name of Surber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,517 issued in the name of Fukino et al. describes a clamp for a lens hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,791 issued in the name of Watanabe discloses a filter holder insertable into the lens barrel of a camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,113 issued in the name of Howell describes a guard for the telescopic sight of a rifle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for both shading of sunlight when using a rifle scope so as to improve the optics when used in bright light, as well as to alternately function as a mechanical and rain guard, protecting the scope from water or superficial mechanical damage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a user with a water-resistant, glare-free rifle telescopic sight attachment apparatus which eases eye strain when hunting game in bright sunlight.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an attachable, portable, water-resistant sun shielding barrel is disclosed which includes a barrel grasping collar, a barrel body, and a pivotal hood for being removably attached to a sighting end of a telescopic sight of a rifle.
The barrel grasping collar is of an elongated flexible, hollow configuration formed of rubber and extends a longitudinal length of approximately one inch to three inches in a direction from an anterior end to the posterior end of the sun shielding barrel. The barrel grasping collar mates with the sighting end of a telescopic sight. The barrel grasping collar is securely held in such position through frictional impingement.
The barrel body is of an elongated, hollow configuration and is formed of flexible plastic. The barrel body is located adjacent to the barrel grasping collar and extends longitudinally therefrom to the posterior end of the sun shielding barrel.
The pivoting hood is attached to the barrel body by a hinge which is mounted at a top of the barrel body at the posterior end of the barrel. The hood may be pivoted at its hinge point to lay flat against a collar of the barrel body. The pivoting hood includes a plurality of projections formed at various points along an inner periphery of the pivoting hood for removably securing a lens.
The projections are spaced at an equal distance from one another and are formed of plastic material having resilient properties so as to demountably secure a lens to the inner periphery.
The pivoting hood further includes a thin, soft rubber membrane circumferentially joined to a collar thereof so as to form a water-impermeable seal upon a user laying the hood flat against the collar of the barrel body.
The hood and the barrel body can be locked into their closed position via a hood locking assembly. The hood locking assembly includes a hood release button located adjacent to a hole of the barrel body. After being depressed by a user, the button is designed so as to allow the pivoting hood to be opened, thereby allowing the user to replace the present lens with an alternate lens.
Various degrees of shaded lens having an antifog feature are available to the user; alternatively, a photogray lens which automatically adjust to outside light may be utilized.
The shaded lens not only provide ultraviolet alpha and ultraviolet beta, but are also scratch and shatter proof as well.
The lens can be replaced while the present invention remains attached to the telescopic sight, thereby allowing the user to quickly change lens.
Once a chosen lens has been securely placed at the inner periphery of the hood, the user simply closes the hood thereby forming a water-impermeable seal which also keeps the sighting end of the telescopic sight dry, clean and protected.
The water-resistant scope shade attachment apparatus provides the user with a water-resistant, glare-free rifle telescopic sight attachment which eases eye strain when hunting game in bright sunlight.
An advantage of the present invention is that it protects the precision components of scope assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it attaches to conventionally available scope types.
Further, the present invention protects scope from dirts, dust, rain and the like.